Me gusta una bestia
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Nana A. Deviluke, la segunda princesa heredera al trono de la galaxia pasaba por un momento en donde empezaba a darse cuenta que amaba a una bestia. Sí, la princesa de mal carácter cayó rendida al amor que sentía por el chico de la Tierra. ¿Estaba bien amarlo?


**Oigan amigos, ¿cómo les ha ido? Jeje, espero que bien. Bueno, hoy les traigo un O-S de clasificación M. Dejando de lado eso, adivinen quien finalizará su historia de TLR de Drabbles... si yo. Es triste lo sé, pero sólo quedan 15 historias nada más. Aunque haré algunos O-S de Rito y Némesis.**

 **-Me gusta una bestia-**

Nana Astar Deviluke, la segunda princesa del imperio Deviluke. Ella era una chica que tenía confianza en sí misma, y se sobreponía ante cualquier situación. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando no estás preparada para algo que no puedes controlar? Ella poseía un carácter fuerte, muy orgullosa de sí misma. Pero cuando la situación era incapaz de normalizarse en sus manos, se desmoronaba.

Para sus hermanas, este orgullo era una de sus cualidades… como su Talón de Aquiles.

Nana se encontraba en su cama, abrazando sus piernas. Su mente era un lío, y una pregunta pasaba por su mente. ¿Por qué _él_ no la notaba? Su mente era un lío, como el de cualquier chica que sufre de algo que tarde o temprano a mucha gente le sucede.

Ella estaba enamorada.

Sus ojos violetas mostraban una tristeza evidente. Ella sabía perfectamente que jamás lo trató bien, siempre lo golpeaba o le reclamaba cosas que no hacía. También estaban sus dos hermanas, Lala y Momo, quienes siempre demostraban su cariño hacía _él_.

Rito… - Con palabras apenas audibles para sí misa, nombró a la persona que su corazón ha decidido enamorarse. Ella no podía evitar el sentimiento de amor, ni mucho menos el de tristeza que viene con él. - ¿Soy alguien para ti? – Se preguntaba ella mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus piernas.

Era incapaz de confesarse, incapaz de disculparse. Ella seguía siendo una niña, según las propias palabras de su madre.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo lograr que aquella "bestia" la notará. Si, "bestia", así le decía ella a él. Inmaduramente le puso aquel sobrenombre debido a la _suerte_ que él poseía. Aunque, había otra idea de por qué él no le hacía caso como a sus hermanas…

Ella se levantó de su cama, caminó hasta su armario y lo abrió. Ropa, ropa que perfectamente encajaba con vestimentas de una niña como vestimentas poco femeninas. Dentro de su armario había un espejo y después se miró. Ella traía una playera blanca y un short rosa.

O acaso ¿Te gusta…? – Se preguntaba Nana mientras se retiraba la playera y daba un vistazo a su pecho, su plano pecho. Sus pezones rosados, estaban duros, pero a ella eso poco le importo ya que al final carecía de un gran busto como el de Lala y Momo. – Pero tu dijiste… que eso no importaba. –

Ella con su mano, paso sus dedos por sus rozados pezones mientras soltaba un ligero gemido. Los tocaba con suavidad, sentía aquella parte de su cuerpo y se imaginaba que algún día él los tocará. Sus pechos eran pequeños, no eran como los de Lala y Momo, pero sabía que, a él eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Su mente pedía a gritos tener al chico frente a él, deseaba abrazarlo y que él sintiera que si valía como mujer. Sólo quería escuchar que era importante para él. Ella después notó una caja, una caja que él hace mucho le regalo. Era grande y tomo.

Jamás abrí tu regalo. – Dijo Nana pasando sus manos por la caja cubierta de papel de regalo y un moño. Cuidadosamente la abrió y sus ojos se humedecieron al abrirla. – Rito… -

Unas lágrimas descendieron mientras una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. En sus manos estaba un hermoso vestido de color rojo con un bello moño color azul en el medio. La tela se notaba que era suave y fresca, fina por lo que no era barato, tenía un diseño sencillo pero elegante.

Era el vestido… - De repente a su mente llegó un recuerdo.

 _Rito y Nana estaban caminando, era un día lluvioso y ambos salieron de la escuela. Rito espero a la chica, puesto que Momo y Lala se fueron un poco antes así que él llevaría a la princesa a la casa. Había un silenció incomodo, ni uno de los dos hablaba. De repente comenzó a sonar el celular del castaño._

 _¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Nana un poco molesta ya que se detuvo._

 _Mikan quiere unas cosas del centro. – Expresó el castaño mientras leía atentamente lo que le pedía. – Bien, primero te dejaré y después iré por las cosas. –_

 _¿No quieres ayuda? – Preguntó ella mirando a Rito quien estaba un tanto extrañado._

 _Bueno… - Él no fue capaz de articular alguna palabra._

 _Te acompaño. – Expresó ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. – Pero no dejaré que te pases de listo. – Sentenció ella mientras ambos caminaban._

 _…_

 _Eso fue todo. – Decía el castaño mientras sostenía cuatro bolsas de mandado, algo pesadas. – Sí que es mucha comida ¿verdad? – preguntaba alegre a su compañera quien desvió su mirada._

 _Deberías dejar que te ayude. – Decía Nana pues ella en su mano derecha sostenía la sombrilla y con su mano izquierda cargaba una bolsa ligera. – No tienes que llevar todo tú. – La verdad, a ella no le molestaba el hecho de que el chico llevará aquellas bolsas, al contrario, sentía una felicidad al ser tratada así, aunque también deseaba ayudar lo más que pudiera._

 _No te preocupes… - Comentó el castaño mientras pasaban por una tienda de ropa para dama._

 _Nana volteó a verlo y sus ojos miraron el local, encontrándose con hermosos vestidos. Uno en particular llamó la atención de la chica. Un hermoso vestido rojo, elegante y sencillo. Sus ojos notaron un brillo especial que el chico logró notar._

 _Es hermoso… - Decía ella en voz baja, pero audible para Rito._

La princesa miraba el regalo que le había dado el chico que conquistó su corazón. ¿La había escuchado? Era obvio que sí. Ella caminó a su cama y sacó con cuidado el vestido mientras lo miraba, juvenil y elegante. Ella notó que era perfecto para ella.

De repente su vista se posó en la caja, donde había un pedazo de papel. Nana lo tomó, dejando el vestido en su cama. Ella notó que era un mensaje, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

Rito… te quiero. – Expresó ella mientras trataba de limpiarse sus lágrimas en vano.

La nota decía lo siguiente: _"Lamento no prestarte mucha atención, espero que esté regalo demuestre que eres importante para mí, como lo son Lala y Momo. Por cierto, no le digas a Momo de esto. Te quiere, Rito."_

Para la princesa era mucho eso, era lo que más anhelaba. La "bestia" que robó su corazón, el chico al que siempre golpeaba y regañaba, le dijo que era importante. Nana sentía que su corazón se saldría, latía muy rápido. Ella guardo el regalo con sumo cuidado en la caja y lo puso en su armario.

Ella tenía la nota en su mano, con mucho cuidado saco un portarretratos que tenía. Era colorido y puso la nota que le escribió aquel idiota que se comprometió con su hermana y sería el próximo Rey de la Galaxia. Nana puso el portarretratos en su mesa de noche y después se acostó cubriéndose con su sabana.

La chica cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, esperaba soñar con el chico que más ama.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

¡No, yo no quería hacerlo! – Gritó un chico de cabello castaño anaranjado quien estaba sobre el pecho de Nana y sus dedos tocaban los duros pezones de ella. Nana estaba roja, miraba con enojo a Rito, pero, aunque sabía que fue un accidente -y que le gustara- ella gruño.

Corre… - Decía ella mientras Rito tragaba fuerte.


End file.
